


[冷闪冷/ColdFlash][授翻] Len & Barry Ship it 冷闪自驾游 03. 双关，双关，更多双关接踵而至

by ShayeYKuns



Series: 冷閃自駕遊 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymity, Bad Puns, Chatting & Messaging, Cold puns, Deviates From Canon, Dorks, Fanfiction, Feelings, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Len & Barry Ship It, Light Angst, M/M, Online Friendship, Puns & Word Play, Roleplay, Speed puns, Team Writing, anonymous, coldflash - Freeform, 偏離同人宇宙, 冷閃 - Freeform, 冷閃自駕遊, 匿名, 友誼, 同人創作, 寫作小隊, 平行同人宇宙, 暖甜, 爛透了的雙關, 特殊感覺, 白癡（們）, 線上交友, 角色扮演, 訊息聊天, 調情, 跟冷有關的雙關語, 跟速度有關的雙關語, 輕度焦慮, 雙關語與文字遊戲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayeYKuns/pseuds/ShayeYKuns
Summary: 莱和巴里完全不清楚自己在和谁聊天。完全不知道对面就是正主；然而他们已经很熟了。如果在角色扮演和双关语的伪装下和陌生人相互调情也算的话。
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Captain Cold & The Flash, Captain Cold/The Flash
Series: 冷閃自駕遊 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167887
Kudos: 1





	[冷闪冷/ColdFlash][授翻] Len & Barry Ship it 冷闪自驾游 03. 双关，双关，更多双关接踵而至

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3\. Puns, Puns, & More Puns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888563) by [DontBeSoColdCold (Cerulean_Empress)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Empress/pseuds/DontBeSoColdCold). 



> 由 [@ReverseAge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseAge) 代傳。  
> *文章又名“ColdFlash Ship it”  
> *2016年冷闪多人合作文，共12章完  
> *原文ao3合集:[Len & Barry Ship it](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ColdFlashShipIt)  
> *不同作者不同文风，文章质量可能也会不同  
> *cp向冷闪冷，少部分含Bottom！莱内容（章前会预警）  
> *第一次尝试翻译，学生党，水平肯定不如暗子等太太，欢迎大家捉虫  
> *译文翻译全中文  
> *关于ID翻译及简称：  
> NerdsDoItBetter=书呆子更胜一筹  
> WithColdOnTop=支持冷队在上  
> Nerd=书呆子  
> Top=在上

  
  


莱震惊。甚至惊讶。一群完完全全的陌生人在为他 **辩护** 。事实上，他们相信他在内心深处是好的，并且支持他。他们在 **关心** 他。虽然这一切都是藏在安全的屏幕后和匿名的互联网上进行的，但这都是他们真实的想法，对莱而言意义重大。即使那群人没有一人会大声或公开地承认这些，但只是知道他们的真实感受对他讲就足够了。

他闭上眼睛生怕自己哭出来。他从很小的时候就学会了如何压抑自己的情绪，但现在那些情绪变得太原始而难以控制，他不得不深呼吸，认真思考冷静下来。

一个多月前莱在调查有关闪电侠的最新报道时偶然发现了“冷闪”粉丝圈。他立刻被吸引住了——被故事和画作，被圈子和他们如何支持寒冷队长和闪电侠在一起的故事和画作深深吸引。她们真诚地相信他们俩，希望他们幸福。莱搞不懂为什么这些陌生人如此坚决地支持他，在知道他所做的所有可怕事情后依旧想要他快乐，这一点慢慢融化了他冰冻的心。

考虑到他花在读小说和漫画上的时间，在他入坑后，令他 **非常** 出乎意料，他开始为圈子贡献自己的力量。他很快成为了一名受欢迎的作者，而大部分时间他都在享受阅读关于他作品的评论。

今天他的读者在他新作的评论区里激烈讨论寒冷队长是否值得救赎和幸福，那是他一篇叫 **《过去和现在》** 的短篇，讲的是关于寒冷队长向瑞德，AKA **闪电侠** ，在他们经历了又热又湿的性爱后坦白他凄凉过去的真相。

莱写了真正的真相。关于他的父亲如何在身体上和精神上虐待他和丽莎，关于他如何为了乐子而折磨他们，管那些折磨叫“课程”，并威胁他们如果他们胆敢告发他。

莱写他没有足够的力量去保护丽莎，写他如何尽了全力，写他有多讨厌这种无助和软弱的感觉。写他把自己当作丽莎的盾来尽可能保护她，以及写他为了丽莎的幸福愿意放弃一切。只要他还有知觉，他愿意上所有的“课”，只是为了不让她被折磨。

他写他有多恨自己在那些殴打中昏倒了，因为那意味着他没能保护丽莎，接下来她就会受伤。写他为自己抛弃她而有多内疚，写他如何知道他必须变得更强，变得足够强大来支撑她和他自己。写他有多后悔把她留在那个怪物身边，同时也坦白他有多矛盾，因为他不能带她一起逃走，尤其是在她还未成年的时候，尤其是他还很虚弱地在街上流浪的时候。

他写下了他现实中的童年噩梦，他把一切都告诉了 **瑞德** ，因为他不能告诉巴里。

虽然大多数人的评论表示肯定和支持，但不是所有人。有的读者认为，冷队是个恶棍，他的过去是什么并不重要，因为他选择了现在做一个坏人。有些人认为像莱纳德·斯纳特这样的底层人不配拥有闪电侠。还有些人留下了愚蠢、无知或只是简单的恶心评论，通常是因为他们觉得闪电侠值得更好的。但这些负面情绪都不足以破坏莱的满足感。

莱在写作时尽量避免使用闪电侠或者 **闪电小队** 成员的 **真实** 姓名。他甚至确保不用CCPD警员的名字，除非他们的名字已经因为报纸而被众所周知。难的部分是莱不能详细地描写他们，即使是改了名字，因为他本人认识他们所以不能把他们当作陌生人对待。因此除非必要，他在故事里只是简单提及他们几句。

莱在他的小说里选了“瑞德”这个名字作为 **闪电侠** 的假名，当作是巴里做受的一个内部笑话，同时也是因为大多数作者在他们的 **闪电侠** 版本中都选择了无聊的常见名，比如约翰。他通常把瑞德设定为一个从危险的自身实验获得超级速度的科学家。他不能冒险使用星际实验室作为闪电小队的总部，所以他在他的故事里管它叫 **闪电穹顶** 。莱也非常小心地避免使用 **红闪** 、 **小红** 或 **小子** 之类的昵称，因为如果巴里或他任何一个熟人处于某种讨厌的奇迹而读到他的作品，这些东西绝对会暴露他的身份。而且，莱给巴里起的绰号是私人的，只有他能用，别人都不行。

就在那时他看到一个熟悉的名字出现在负面评论之间。莱的网络亲友：书呆子更胜一筹。他发现自己在坦率地笑，没有刻意去掩饰。在所有冷闪粉丝中， **书呆子** 是最坚持捍卫 **寒冷队长** 的。以至于辩论有时变成口头争吵，但他从不退缩。书呆子 **从不** 退缩。

莱挺喜欢书呆子，尽管他们才认识一个月左右。他喜欢书呆子的作品，不管是文章、画作还是漫画——它们总是让他乐此不疲。他也喜欢和书呆子聊天，谈论任何事情。他发现和他谈话时很轻松，而且他可能比他知道的更享受对方的陪伴。这孩子把一切都变得比实际上有趣多了。

他们因同人圈相识，书呆子第一次在他的汤不热收件箱里给他留言，请求他的帮助。莱帮了他。他帮他想出了一些双关和寒冷队长的台词，因为那些正是书呆子正苦恼的问题。

说到他，现在已经是晚上，那孩子应该有空了。晚上是他们在彼此的陪伴和交谈中放松的正常时间。他决定不再等，于是在汤不热上又开了一个页面。他知道他太渴望和书呆子再说说话，但他不想为此烦恼，至少现在不想。

  
  


XXXXX

**支持冷队在上** ：

_干得漂亮。新的一章……写得很好。你越来越擅长自己写寒冷队长的双关了。_

他在汤不热上给书呆子更胜一筹发了一条消息。书呆子每周更新的同人漫画真的让他印象深刻。

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_谢谢你，在上。:D我真的很兴奋我把它发了上去，我很高兴你喜欢它。说实话，因为你的帮助，我的双关学的更好了。再次感谢;D_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_不用谢。你很有趣而我刚好有时间，何乐不为？_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_有趣？我吗？如果我对你来说很有趣，那么你的生活一定很无聊。_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_一定的。_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_而且如果你用我来消磨时间，那你就是没有太多爱好。_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_谁知道呢？也许只是因为我喜欢和你在一起。_

他想象着，如果他和巴里进行这样的谈话，当他听到莱坦白这样的事情时，一定脸红地像发疯，但也会为他如此轻易地得到实话感到有点震惊。

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_你觉得闪电侠的这个双关怎么样：“你一定是个该死的小偷，因为你从房间那头偷走了我的心，斯纳特。”我想把它用在我漫画的下一章，当冷闪在咖啡店见面的时候。_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_非常俗气。我喜欢。_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_“这里看起来有点热，冷队。你可能想要脱了这件风雪大衣。”怎么样？_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_“我也可以对你说同样的话，闪电侠。但我怀疑你能不能很快地摆脱你那件制服。”_

莱用他自己的双关语回复，在这个过程中扮演 **他自己** 的角色。

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_“但是，宝贝，外面很冷。你想让我冻死吗？”_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_聪明。但别以为你能在我的游戏中打败我。我是双关之王，书呆子。_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_我打赌我能，在上。_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_变得更自大了，是吗？行吧，可以。但这个赌注冷若冰霜。一定要穿暖和点。_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_谁说我觉得冷的？也许我只是在发热，需要你给我冷静一下。你觉得你能帮我吗，冷队？_

莱哼了一声。他不能把这看作是巴里，他现在必须停下来，否则他伤害的只会是自己。但该死的，如果是巴里和他说了这样的话……也许他可以再假办一小会。

**支持冷队在上** ：

_没想到你有这么大的胆子，闪电侠。印象深刻。但只有两个人可以玩这个游戏，你觉得你能跟上吗？_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_我比你想的还要快。真正的问题是你可以吗？_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_现在你就是在冷眼相待了。_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_对你来说太快了？你现在没有想放弃对吧，队长？好戏才刚刚开始。_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_从未。只是在等待我的时机。你知道人们是怎么形容复仇的吗……这菜最好是呈以冰镇。_

_书呆子更胜一筹_ ：

_哈哈哈，当然——你很狡猾，但我仍然领先。准备输吧，斯纳特。_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_我吓的发抖。大坏蛋闪电侠会抓住我的。_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_你确定这就是我打算做的吗？也许与其说你被抓，不如说你要被吃掉。_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_你让我不寒而栗。_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_你确定不是你的冷冻枪冻到你了？_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_绝对的。_

**书呆子更胜一筹：**

_我打赌你没料到我会成为一个挑战。_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_不。你让我措手不及。_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_太震惊了？_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_非常。这令人振奋。_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_主意耗尽（Running out）了吗？因为我还可以继续。_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_怕我抢了你风头？_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_拜托。就算你试了也不可能。你还不够快，追不上我。_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_也许这是陷阱呢。在极速者毫无防备的情况下抓住他一定很酷。_

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_也许吧，但也许这和速度一点关系都没有。也许……这要看你有多英勇无畏*（bold）。或者看你随便什么藏在风雪大衣下的东西。_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_抱歉，书呆子。我必须终止谈话了。这很有趣。但我妹妹需要我帮她准备晚餐。让我们_ 明天再聊 _。_ 如果你想要 _我们可以明天继续。_

莱输入的太快，出现了一些空格错误。丽莎不需要他做晚餐或者其他任何事。她甚至没有催促他为今晚的抢劫做准备。不，问题出在他的想象力上。他太专注于把书呆子当作巴里，以至于他的大脑忘记了假装的部分，让他就坐在那里突然地硬了。当他把注意力从他的网友身上移开时他就不能头脑清醒地继续游戏。

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_没关系。我猜你只是跟不上我的速度，在上。我赢了！_

**支持冷队在上** ：

_我们都没赢，书呆子。现在，让我们算它为平局。_

莱强迫自己把注意力集中在打字上，确保不会有更多的拼写错误。

**书呆子更胜一筹** ：

_行吧。但下次我一定会赢的。_ ;P

莱迅速关掉了他的笔记本电脑，除了裤子里的疼痛其他什么也不关心。现在他不能在乎他对巴里的吸引力。他得先照顾好他自己。

  
  


XXXXX

“嘿，巴仔！”艾瑞斯的声音从实验室门口飘进来。

“啊！”巴里惊叫。他迅速合上速写本，把它藏在他目前的案卷堆里，用他的速度确保艾瑞斯不会看到他这样做。他最不希望她起疑心；因为一旦她知道了，她一定不会放弃这个问题直到她刨根问底弄清真相。此外，一想到有人——不管是艾瑞斯还是其他什么人——发现了他的冷闪同人图他会难堪至死。速写本里有很多他的漫画章节，也有一些胡乱的关于莱的素描。

“拜托，别那样偷偷靠近我……”当艾瑞斯穿过实验室走向他作者的那张桌子时，他勉强说道。他慢慢转过身来对着她，意识到他的脸已经因尴尬而变红。

“我给你打过电话了，但你没接，所以我猜是你工作太忙于是自己来看看你。你应该来接我下班然后带我去吃晚饭，记得吗？”她问，停顿了一下以便他确认，然后拍了拍他的胳膊：“认真的？真不敢相信你 **又** 把我们的晚餐计划给忘了。”

“对不起……”巴里道歉，想找个好借口但没有成功。他总不能告诉她他在创作自己的同人漫画、处理鉴证工作和早些时候他和在上的双关大战/角色扮演中忘记了时间。她会问很多问题，而他现在不想对付这些问题。

“我开玩笑的！”艾瑞斯宣布，笑得浑身发抖，“我想你需要休息一下，巴里。从辖区和巡逻的工作里。我们的晚餐是在 **星期五** 。今天是 **星期三** 。”

“哦……那你 **为什么** 在这？”巴里迷惑不解地问，然后才急忙澄清自己的意思，意识到自己的话听起来太大声了。“不是说这里 **不** 需要你……我的意思是我 **很高兴** 你在这。我喜欢看到你。只要你想你 **永远** 什么时候来都可以；我意思是，为什么你不来呢？你是我最好的朋友，所以当然——我又在胡说八道了，是不是？”

“有点。”艾瑞斯咯咯笑着。他很高兴看到她被逗乐了，即使代价是他自己。

“对不起。”

“这没关系。不需要道歉，傻瓜。爸爸和我说一整天都躲在这里，他有点担心你，所以我告诉他，我会来这里看看你有没有事，所以……我来了。检查下你的情况，确保你在我离开之前有吃东西。我给你带了你最爱吃的大胃王汉堡*。听起来怎么样？”一想到食物巴里的肚子就咕咕叫起来。直到艾瑞斯拿出三大包香喷喷的食物他才意识到自己有多饿。他很快把桌子清干净，腾出地方给他吃东西。

“我绝对是在天堂吧。谢谢你。你真的杰出又惊人。这就是我爱你的原因——不管怎么说反正是其中之一。”

“收一收赞美吧。你，巴里·艾伦先生，应该更经常地感谢我，它肯定会为你赢得一些印象分。”艾瑞斯挪揄道，笑了起来。

“我会记住的。”他边回答边跟她一起笑。这很棒。他会想念这个。在做超级英雄，他的日常工作，和他对冷闪圈子的贡献之间，他太忙了，以至于没有时间做其他事情。同样的，艾瑞斯太沉迷于为图片日报追逐新闻，而作为琳达的另一名合作者她也有参与同人圈子。

“总之，我很快就要和琳达见面，然后和她一起搞…… **你知道的** 。”艾瑞斯狡猾地笑着，知道巴里完全明白她的意思，“所以我要尽快离开。”她暗示，巴里了解艾瑞斯就像艾瑞斯了解他一样。她想要在离开前确定他一切安好，需要确定他对此没问题，自从他们有段时间没见到对方后。

巴里把自己最近的痴迷怪罪于她们，因为正是她们他才接触到冷闪圈。大约一个月前，他去接艾瑞斯下班的时候撞见了她们两个在讨论闪电侠和寒冷队长的同人小说。一旦最初的震惊消散，他就会变得好奇起来，他一直在研究这件事，如果不满足自己的好奇心，他就无法正常工作，结果就这样掉进坑里。

“请随意，我不再多留你啦。”巴里笑了，开始以正常的速度吃他的食物，品尝味道。“嗯……快餐最棒了。谢谢你，真的……我不会忘记我们星期五的晚餐计划——我保证。”巴里开了个玩笑，又咬了一口。“你想让我在去实验室之前把你送到琳达那里吗？”

“不了，我自己可以。不过还是谢谢你的好意。”艾瑞斯说着，在他的额头上吻了一下，然后把他拉过来迅速地给了他一个拥抱。“代我向西斯科和凯特琳问好，巡逻时要小心。回头见。”

“好的，好的。没有问题。当然，我会的，但你应该尽快来实验室转转。我知道凯特琳很想见你。”

“我会的。只要我有更多时间。”艾瑞斯保证道，然后离开了。

巴里还在吃东西，慢慢地享用他的美餐，这时他的电话响起来。他甚至不用看来电显示就知道那是西斯科打来的。

“怎么了？”

“巴里，你现在必须马上过来。你制服的升级已经完成了。无赖帮刚刚才偷走了世界上最珍贵的四颗宝石。我借用了一些军事技术，同时用了紫外线冷信号和红外线热信号来追踪他们的枪支。等你穿好制服我会马上把位置发给你。”

“了解。我会闪到那里的。”巴里在西斯科大声喊话之前挂了电话，他想都没想就说了个双关，他把这个怪在“支持冷队在上”和寒冷队长头上。他狼吞虎咽吃完最后一口饭，以最快的速度赶到了实验室。

  
  


XXXXX

“看看，看看……这不是猩红极速者本人吗？”寒冷队长得意地笑着，一脸愉悦。“我还以为你不会来了。”

“你队里的其他人在哪？”巴里严厉地问。

“走了。”

“当然。让我猜猜，他们手上也有宝石，是不是？”

“你理解的很快。”他承认。

“但你显然不知道。用一辆空货运车作为你们逃跑的工具其实相当聪明安全，但不足以阻止我。在这阻止你，像这样，简直是儿戏。我可以在一秒钟内完成。”巴里说。如果他对自己诚实地说，他感觉有一点被侮辱。这绝对算不上一个挑战。

“但你不会。因为我知道你的名字，巴里·艾伦。”莱威胁道。

“你 **不会** 又想逃跑吧？因为在我看来你是 **真的** 很想让我抓住你。你真的应该用你的摩托来助你逃跑。”

“但那样我们就不会有这场 **可爱的** 谈话了。”

“对我们来说找到你会快得多也难得多。”

“拜托，我们都知道你的能力，没有什么跑得比你更快。除非……你是在暗示我下次需要 **逃跑** 时应该 **骑** 你吗，红闪？”莱取笑道。巴里知道他的脸红了。他觉得他的身体因为这个想法而发热，他真的需要停止去想他最近读的那些下流同人了，因为他现在最不需要的就是个愚蠢的错误。

“我不能就这么让你走……你偷的东西太高调了，斯纳特。把宝石还回去或——或者我把你锁起来。”巴里虚张声势，他需要改变话题。

“但你不会。”

“哦，是吗？为什么？”他质疑道，不确定自己真正想做的是什么。

“因为现在有16枚炸弹被埋在这座城市里。你需要我的帮助才能找到他们。你不能抓住我 **同时** 拯救中心城。”

“但我们有过约定！你答应过我不伤害任何人的。”

“不，我答应过不杀无辜的人，而我没忘这点。炸弹是我的应急计划。米克和丽莎有引爆器，所以如果我没出现，就会有混乱发生。”

“我不相信你！你这个混蛋！”

“别那么冷淡，巴里。我没那么坏。男人就改做男人该做的事。”莱笑着挪揄，但巴里太生气了没法欣赏。“所以你怎么说？成交吗， **闪电侠** ？”

“如果有人因此受伤，我们的交易就结束了。我会把你交给绿箭侠，而有些东西告诉我他不会那么友善。”巴里答应了，“现在告诉我怎么找到它们。”

“这是第一枚炸弹的位置。”莱边回答边递出一张纸条。“你会发现剩下的地址都连接在那些炸弹上，一个连着下一个。如果我是你，我就不会在这里浪费时间。时间在流逝，闪电侠。让我们看看你能多快完成我的寻宝游戏。”

巴里疾驰离开了那里，靠着西斯科和凯特琳的指导。他把炸弹和纸条一个个地找到，他不想在任何地点冒一次或以上的爆炸的风险。即使在保卫了这座城市之后，他的心还是怦怦直跳。他很沮丧因为冷队居然会 **想到** ——更不用说制定——这样一个应急计划。

“这是最后一个。”巴里说着，把剩下的炸弹一起放在桌子上。

西斯科小心翼翼地拆开了所有炸弹，一个接一个。

“那个混蛋。他耍了我们。”西斯科笑出声。“这些全是骗人的，都是假货。”西斯科宣布。巴里松了一口气，他都没意识到自己什么时候屏住了呼吸。他当然 **放心** 了，但更重要的是他暗自高兴。莱从未打算违背承诺。他只是更聪明一些，骗巴里放他走。

“这里还有。他给你留了言。”凯特琳一边说一边摆弄着小小的方形纸片。“如果我们按照背面的数字把每一块，确切的说是16块，按正确的顺序排好。上面写着： ** _我告诉过你我是个守信用的人；我绝不会故意伤害无辜。_** ”

巴里闪到她站的地方，自己念出了那些内容。纸条是手写的；意思是莱专门为他花了时间，他感到奇怪的受宠若惊。他等不及他们下次碰面。因为下次，他一定会打败他。

**_TBC_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：  
> *Bold：意味勇敢无畏的，也含有厚颜无耻的意思  
> *大胃王汉堡：Big Belly Buger.另一种译法为“大贝利汉堡”。DC宇宙原创的连锁快餐店，漫画中设定是美国最大的快餐店之一，里面的汉堡奶昔小食等是无数超英的最爱XD  
> 所以它在现实里并不存在，从未去过国外的我悲伤幻灭:( )


End file.
